List of iCarly episodes
This is an episode list for iCarly listed by date of premiere. Every episode begins with a lower case i'' which represents the internet, as in "''i''Carly". Nickelodeon schedules and airs the show's episodes out of chronological order, which may cause confusion between viewers. Overview Note About The Series Hi, This is the Wikia Admins. For Season 1 is 25 Episodes- PC#101-125 (2007-2008), For Season 2 is 25 Episodes- PC#201-225 (2008-2009), For Season 3 is 20 Episodes- PC#301-320 (2009-2010), For Season 4 is 26 Episodes- PC#401-426 (2010-2011), & For Season 5 is 13 Episodes- PC#501-513 (2012). Even IMDb.com said the same thing. Thank You, iCarlyFan2009 (Edmund K Lo) 21:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) '''Note from Dan Schneider:' Dan Schneider announced in a Twitter post that they would be wrapping up on Season 4 with 12 more episodes, completing the original 26-episode order. On April 14, 2011, Nickelodeon officially announced the 5th season renewal of iCarly. A total of 13 episodes will be produced for that season, with production beginning in 2012 with the episodes airing later that year. Episodes Season 1: 2007-2008 This mark the 1st. season with 1xx as of 101 to 125. Season 2: 2008 - 2009 This mark the 2nd. season with 2xx as of 201 to 225. Season 2: "Click Here" Season 3: 2009 - 2010 This mark the 3rd. season with 3xx as of 301 to 320. Dan Schneider may split the season in half after 45 episodes were ordered but it still count as Season 3 as of 3XX, Not part of 2xx. (Note: All season 3 Production Codes will begin with 2; due to it being split in half after 45 episodes were ordered as it said on iCarly Wikia but they are wrong.) Season 4: 2010 - 2011 This mark the 4th. season with 4xx as of 401 to 426. (Note: Season 4 is not Season 3, The Production Codes start as 4XX, Not 3XX) Big Note about the 2nd half of Season 4 right here: The Wrap of Season 4 Season 5: 2012 Only This is Season 5 that will take place in 2012 & will mark as the 5th. season with 5xx as of 501 to 513. *Nathan Kress had twitter this: Had a wardrobe fitting for the next season of iCarly! Freddie's clothes are Freddie-er than ever. And I still fit in last season's jeans! :P * * * (Note: On April 14, 2011, Nickelodeon officially announced the 5th season renewal of iCarly. A total of 13 episodes will be produced for that season, with production beginning in 2012 with the episodes airing later that year.) I just got news that Season 5 will be production in January 2012. Untitled iCarly Project (aka Season 6): 2013 This is a new iCarly Series [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1647481/ "Untitled iCarly Project"] (Working Title) that will take place in 2013. (Note: This Series is TBA in 2013 but may not be true at all to be known as Season 6 or Untitled iCarly Project) Special Episodes This also included a link to more information. Extra: Short Movie & Special DVD Release 'List of Seasonal iCarly DVD's' 'List of Theme iCarly DVD's' External links *'iCarly Site:' iCarly Fan Site *'IMDb iCarly:' iCarly Main Show *'IMDb Episode Lists:' iCarly episode list *'IMDb Untitled iCarly Project:' iCarly 2nd Series *'TV Guide's:' iCarly episode list *'Zip2it TV:' iCarly episode list *'TV.com's:' iCarly episode guide *Sign The iCarly Petition Here iCarly and Nickelodeon Wikia Search Link Category:List of Episodes